Luminara Unduli
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 58 BBY | thuiswereld = Mirial | master = | padawans = Barriss Offee | sterfte = Na Order 66 | rang =Jedi Master | combatform =Form III | functie = | species =Mirialan | geslacht =Vrouw | lengte =1,76 meter 56,2 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur =Blauw | wapen = Lightsaber (Groen) | vervoer = | affiliatie =Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} thumb|250px|Luminara op Ilum Luminara Unduli was een Mirialan Jedi Master die één van de Jedi Generals was tijdens de Clone Wars. Haar voormalige Padawan was Barriss Offee. Luminara overleefde the Battle of Geonosis, maar werd na de gevechten op Kashyyyk gevangengenomen. Biografie Net zoals de meeste Jedi werd Luminara op jonge leeftijd naar de Jedi Temple gebracht. Ze was afkomstig van Mirial, een koude planeet en was een Mirialan. Luminara werd opgeleid door een Jedi Master die ook van Mirial afkomstig was. Alhoewel ze opgroeide te Coruscant behield Luminara een sterk band met haar volk en thuisplaneet. Zo adopteerde ze de religieuze en traditionele tatoeages die haar volk gebruikte om aan te duiden welke taken hij of zij al heeft verwezenlijkt. Op haar kin droeg Luminara een tatoeage met verschillende kleine vierkantjes. Ze had felblauwe ogen, een olijfkleurige huid en droeg steeds haar kenmerkend kleed met passende hoofddoek. Luminara was erg bekwaam met de Lightsaber maar toch vond ze zich sterker in het manipuleren van objecten met de Force. Luminara's Lightsaber stijl was Form III. Zoals de traditie het voorschreef, nam ook Luminara een Mirial Padawan aan: Barriss Offee. Luminara had een hele nauwe relatie met Offee die een moeder-dochter relatie benaderde. Luminara en Barriss konden bijzonder gecoördineerd vechten met de Lightsaber alsof ze elkaars spiegelbeeld waren. Net voor de uitbraak van de Clone Wars werden Luminara en Barriss samen met Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker naar Ansion gestuurd om te zorgen dat de planeet de Galactic Republic trouw zou blijven. De vier Jedi slaagden in hun opzet en door de missie groeide er een groot wederzijds respect voor elkaar. Alhoewel ze geen lid was van de Jedi High Council werd ze dusdanig gewaardeerd voor haar raad en inzicht dat ze aanwezig was in het kantoor van Palpatine om de staat van het universum te bespreken na hun terugkeer van Ansion. Bij de uitbraak van de Clone Wars was ze één van de Jedi die naar Geonosis werd gestuurd. Luminara overleefde het gevecht om vervolgens een Jedi Senior General te worden in de Clone Wars. Tijdens de Clone Wars was Luminara aangesteld door de Jedi High Council om Nute Gunray te escorteren van Rodia naar Coruscant. Hiervoor kreeg Luminara assistentie van Ahsoka Tano. Luminara vond Ahsoka's aanwezigheid eerder storend totdat de Padawan haar leven redde in het duel tegen Asajj Ventress die was gestuurd om Gunray te bevrijden. Luminara besefte dat ze fout was gegaan en excuseerde zich bij Ahsoka Tano voor haar gedrag. Later nam ze deel aan de Second Battle of Geonosis met haar Padawan Barriss Offee. Terwijl Offee en Ahsoka Tano de reactor van de nieuwe Droidfabriek vernietigden, moesten Luminara en Anakin Skywalker de Battle Droids afleiden. Tijdens deze missie leek het erop dat Barriss Offee het niet zou halen maar Anakin weigerde Ahsoka op te geven. De twee Padawans waren bedolven onder het puin van de explosie van de reactor maar Ahsoka slaagde om contact te leggen met Anakin waardoor de Padawans konden gered worden. Luminara merkte op dat zij zich schikte naar het lot van haar Padawan maar dat zij daarom niet minder zou treuren voor haar verlies. Kort daarna ging Luminara op zoek naar Poggle the Lesser die ze samen met Buzz kon traceren bij de Progate Temple. Maar daar stuitte ze op zombie Geonosians die werden gecontroleerd door Karina the Great. Het was dankzij de interventie van Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Cody dat Luminara werd gered en dat zij geen Brain Worm in zich kreeg gepropt. thumb|250px|Luminara Unduli op Kashyyyk Later in de Clone Wars vocht Luminara tegen General Grievous op Nadiem en vergezelde ze Barriss Offee naar Ilum waar haar Padawan haar laatste stappen zette om een Jedi Knight te worden. Terwijl Offee haar Lightsaber maakte, werden de Jedi aangevallen door Spelunker Droids van de CIS die een enorme instorting veroorzaakten. Dankzij haar mentale weerbaarheid kon Luminara de rotsblokken tegenhouden. Yoda kon Luminara en Barriss redden in de Crystal Caves op Ilum met de hulp van Padmé Amidala. thumb|200px|Het lichaam van Luminara op Stygeon Prime Op het einde van de Clone Wars werd Luminara met het 4th Sector Army naar Kashyyyk gestuurd waar ze het gezelschap zou krijgen van Quinlan Vos en Yoda. Toen Order 66 werd gegeven, was Luminara bezig de gewonden te verzorgen. Clone Commander Faie gaf vervolgens het commando om Luminara neer te schieten. Ze was één van de talloze slachtoffers van de Jedi Purge, maar overleefde het. Ze werd gevangengenomen op Stygeon Prime en was daar nog steeds een gevangene volgens berichten in 5 BBY. De Rebels onderschepten een bericht van Senator Gall Trayvis dat Luminara zich op Stygeon Prime bevond, maar toen ze haar probeerden te bevrijden, ontdekten Kanan Jarrus en Ezra Bridger dat Luminara was overleden en dat ze in een valstrik van The Inquisitor waren beland. Lightsaber Net als Plo Koon baseerde Luminara haar Lightsaber op het model van Lacunas Subartuk, een Jedi uit de Old Republic. Luminara's model had een kegelvormig einde, maar had de basis versterkt met mangaan om roest te voorkomen. Het heft was 28 centimeter lang en 5 centimeter breed. Luminara gebruikte een groen Adegan Crystal. Achter de schermen *Luminara werd vertolkt door Mary Oyaya. *In de Clone Wars sprak Olivia d'Abo de stem van Luminara in. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Destroy Malevolence **Cloak of Darkness **Lair of Grievous **Landing at Point Rain **Weapons Factory **Legacy of Terror **Brain Invaders **Grievous Intrigue **Gungan Attack **Secret Weapons *Star Wars: Rebels **Rise of the Old Masters Bron *Luminara in de Encyclopedia *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Top Trumps Clone Wars *Mysteries of the Jedi *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams *Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Masters Category:Mirialans